


More than Meets the Eye

by Bees_and_Ink



Series: Romancing the Necromancer [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, I kept them vague tho, Minor spoilers for Jade’s past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_and_Ink/pseuds/Bees_and_Ink
Summary: “I grew up surrounded by stories about the Necromancer.”Some unnamed emotion flickered in Jade’s eyes. “Oh? And what did you think?”Adeline tipped her head back to meet his crimson stare. “I always wondered what was going on in his head,” she said.





	More than Meets the Eye

“People tend to find my eyes very unnerving when they first see me,” Jade said. “So I’m curious to see why _you’ve_ never displayed such discomfort.”

“Put plain and simply, I think they’re pretty,” she replied. A few beats passed before she added. “I grew up surrounded by stories about the Necromancer.” 

Some unnamed emotion flickered in Jade’s eyes. “Oh? And what did you think?” 

Adeline tipped her head back to meet his crimson stare. “I always wondered what was going on in his head,” she said, blinking up at him.

“Is that why you’re not frightened of me?” he asked.

“No.” Adeline reached up to slide his spectacles off the bridge of his nose, and he silently allowed it. She inspected the fontech device, taking care not to get her fingerprints on the lenses. 

“I know ‘Jade the Person,’ and took the time to get to know _him_ rather than base my opinion solely off the gossip of others,” she said, wrinkling her nose like the very idea of doing so caused her offense. “There’s more to people than meets the eye, and you’re no different.” The brunet couldn’t help but smile down at this feisty thing he’s just so happened to meet by circumstance, and court, and actually fall in love with. 

Therein lies the rub. It’s that hope she had in him that made him so hesitant to let her totally into his heart. It’s that hope that made him hesitant to ask her that question that’s lingered in his head for so long.

“And—“ Here, her stare met his own again, but it had turned mischievous. “I refuse to be frightened by an old man,” she said slyly. Ah. Taunting him now, was she? As he silently toyed with a lock of her dark hair, he thought he finally caught of glimpse of what it meant to understand the weight of human life.

“Hazel,” Jade finally confessed.

“Hm?” 

“My eyes were hazel when I was young.”

She rolled over onto her belly, propping herself up with her elbows, and swung her legs girlishly. Icy blue eyes were piercing and expectant. So, with a heavy sigh, Jade began to tell the long story of the sins of his past, starting with a little boy who made a big mistake when Adeline had just begun learning to speak simple sentences.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a seven year age gap between Jade and Adeline, which I find interesting to explore with the timeline.
> 
> As always, let me know if you enjoyed in the comments, below! :)


End file.
